Those Damn Sunglasses!
by LittleDGrayson
Summary: Wally West's first sleepover at Dick Grayson's place turns out a little different than he'd expected. One-shot, slash, non-canon


_Hey guys, here it is: my first fanfic! I do realise it's not very good but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways :) Also, please ignore the fact that it's quite OOC and non-canon. I actually wanted to make the parts I pretty much skipped longer, but I guess I was just too lazy. So, yeah, enjoy! And please let me know what you think about it. Critcism is always welcome, but please be nice. _

_And ehh... I don't own anything. If I did, Birdflash would totally be true in the comics by now!_

'Here it is.'  
'This is your house?!'  
'Yup.' Dick chuckled at the sight of Wally's face. His jaw had dropped and he had a sheepish look in his eyes.  
'Your mouth is open.' Dick grinned and pushed Wally's mandible up.  
'Dude, it's huge!'  
Dick walked to the intercom and pushed the button. There was a short beep, and then the voice of an old, British man.  
Good evening, how can I help you?' The butler said.  
'Hi Alfred, Dick and Wally here! Can you please open the gate?' Said Dick with his happy, childish voice. Wally loved his voice.  
'Of course, master Richard.'  
The huge gate opened and Dick walked toward the front door of the house. Wally looked once more to the enormous manor with its big garden and many windows, before picking up his bag and following his friend to the door. This sleepover was gonna be awesome.  
'Where can I leave my bag?' Wally asked when they were standing in the hall.  
'Oh, just leave it here, I'll ask Alfred to bring it to my room.' Dick replied. He grabbed Wally's forearm and smiled at him.

'D-Dick?' Wally stuttered. Dick laughed.  
'C'mon, let me show you the house!' He said and he dragged the speedster along with him. He showed him the living room, the gym, the conservatory and the ball room, before going to the kitchen.  
'Man, I could get used to this!' Said Wally. Dick smiled and grabbed two cans of soda out of the fridge.  
'Here,' He said when he gave one to his friend. 'You must be thirsty.'  
'Always.' Wally replied and he ruffled through Dick's hair. Dick hated that.  
'Duuuude, stop it!' He growled. Wally laughed. He didn't know why he was so nervous before. This was Dick, his best friend, his 'bro'. And that was all that mattered. Those odd feelings he had lately when he was with Dick were completely unimportant. Right?  
'Stop what? This?' Wally joked and he messed up the boy's hair again.  
'Oh, it's on!' The Boy Wonder cracked his knuckles. Wally was gonna pay for this. He was gonna - but before he could do something, someone coughed. Alfred was standing in the opening of the door. 'Excuse me, master Richard. I heard a noise, are you okay?' Dick grinned.

'Eh- we're fine, thank you Alfred. This is my friend Wally by the way. Wally, this is Alfred.' He wasn't very good at introducing people. Wally and Alfred shook hands. 'Could you bring Wally's bag to my room, please? It's in the hall.' Dick added.

'That is already done. I shall bring you some fresh towels later. Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?'

'Oh thanks, Alfred. Nah I'm good, maybe later. Wally?' The little bird said. He looked at Wally, who had been awkwardly standing there the whole time, looking at the ground. He elbowed him when he didn't say anything. Wally quickly looked up.

'Sorry, what? Oh, no, thank you sir.' He blushed.

'Call me if you need something.' Alfred said to Dick.

'We will.'

When the butler was gone, Dick turned to his friend again.

'You're still gonna pay for that, you know.'

'You'll have to catch me first.' The red-haired boy winked and zipped away.

'Fuck you, Wally!' Dick mumbled and he ran after him.

They followed each other like this for a while. When Wally finally stopped, he was standing in front of a white door with in big letters 'Richard' on it. So this was Dick's room... A moment later, his little friend ran into him, causing him to fall over.

'Dude!' Wally shouted, but he couldn't get mad at Dick. He was just too cute. Dick was laughing his ass off and the sound of his adorable, little, evil laugh filled the corridor.

'You should have seen your face!' Dick cried out and a tear of laughter rolled down his cheek. Wally wanted to see the beautiful blue eyes that belonged with those tears so much. He only had to reach forward and take his sunglasses off... Wally slowly reached out to Dick's face, and wiped the tear away with his thumb. Dick stopped laughing and froze. The boys slowly leaned forward, both having no idea what was going on. They were friends, best friends for God's sake! When they were so close Wally could almost feel Dick's breath on his skin, he stood up.

'Is this your room?' He asked, his voice a little shaky.

'Good guess.' Dick said sarcastically. He grinned, but his face was as red as a tomato. He stood up as well, and opened the door.

Wally's eyes wandered over the room. The walls were white and light blue. There were some closets with books along the walls, and a big flat screen TV was standing on a small table. There was a tiny blue frame with a photo in it on the wall. Wally walked across the room to gain a better look at the picture. It was a picture of a man, a woman, and a little, raven-haired boy, all three of them dressed in some kind of acrobat costumes. It was a picture of Dick's family. Wally stroked his fingers over the photo.

'It was taken the night before they died.' Dick said.

'I'm sorry.' Wally said.

'Don't be. It -' He stopped for a second. 'It made me tougher. It made me Robin. And besides, it's not your fault. So don't be sorry.'

Wally nodded.

'And otherwise you wouldn't have met me.' He winked, trying to cheer Dick up.

Dick chuckled.

'True.' He sat down on the bed and let himself fall backwards. _Wait._

'A double bed?' Wally asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Uh, yeah… Do you mind? 'Cause I can sleep on a mattress on the floor if you do! Or on the couch, I'm totally ok-'

'Dude, shut up.' Wally interrupted him. 'I don't mind.' He lay down on his side, next to his friend, leaning on his elbow. The boys didn't say anything for a while. Wally was pretty sure Dick's eyes were closed, even though he couldn't see it through the little bird's glasses. He stared at Dick. At the locks of ink black hair that fell over his forehead, his cheekbones, his cute, little nose, his full, soft lips. His gaze slowly lowered over his neck and collarbones, to the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen. Dick's chest leisurely moved up and down as he breathed.

'Hey Dick.'

'Hm?'

'Why are you still wearing your sunglasses?'

'Good question.' Dick pursed his lips, thinking. 'I don't know, I just forgot to take them off.'

'Can you take them off now?' Wally asked, biting his lower lip. Dick was so happy he was wearing sunglasses right now, so his friend couldn't see the look on his face. 'J-just, because that talks more… pleasant.' Wally added, not wanting to sound creepy. _Well, that was a big success._ He thought to himself, and suppressed the urge to facepalm.

'No.' Dick smirked. Wally frowned.

'Why not?'

Dick sat up and grinned mischievously.

'Because I want to play a game.'

He gave the speedster a seductive, crooked smile.

'You'll have to get my glasses off yourself. Without using your super speed.'

'Fine.' Wally grinned too now. He didn't hesitate but reached out to Dick's face. Dick quickly pushed him down and sat on top of him, holding his hands next to his head.

'You won't get me.'

Wally pushed Dick over and switched places.

'That's what you think.' He let one of Dick's wrists go to take those damn glasses off, but the boy used that hand to flip him over.

The boys struggled like this for a while, Wally trying to take Dick's sunglasses off, and Dick trying to prevent that.

When Wally almost fell off the bed, they stopped and lay on their backs.

'How am I _ever _supposed to get your glasses off without using my super speed?!' Wally panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Dick grabbed the neck of Wally's shirt and pulled him so Wally would be on top of him again. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other now. Wally could feel his blood racing through his body. He was so close he was able to smell the slender boy's shampoo. It smelled like a mixture of coconut and some kind of exotic flower, like Hibiscus. Wally closed his eyes and breathed deeply to take in as much of Dick's scent as possible. Just when he thought that if his heart would beat any faster he'd explode, Dick smiled and whispered:

'Kiss me.'

Wally's eyes shot open. _Did he really say that? Was it a joke?_ But the desirous look in Dick's eyes told him it wasn't. God, he was so hot. Wally didn't waste any more time and leaned in to gently press his lips against Dick's. The Boy Wonder (Wally thought that name was _very _appropriate) relaxed and fiercely kissed him back, one hand on his face and the other on his shoulder.

As they kissed, the heat flowed through their bodies, from their lips to the tips of their fingers, and made their toes tingle.

Their lips moved over each other, tongues explored their mouths, breaths going faster. Dick's hands grasped Wally's hair, clothes, skin, pulled him closer, never wanting to let him go.

It all felt so damn right and it was like Wally's mind slowly drifted away, his body taking over control. Dick softly moaned into his mouth and Wally felt like his bones were replaced with jelly. Dick gently bit Wally's lower lip to stifle another moan and that was when the red-haired boy realized his hands had slid down to Dick's hips. He reluctantly pulled away, feeling lonely without the boy in his arms. Their breaths came in big gasps and their lips were red and shining from their saliva.

'D-don't stop.' Dick said, his voice deep and husky. It made Wally want to get all over him again.

'Dick, I can't do this.' Wally whispered.

Dick came up and leaned on his elbows.

'Why not?'

'You – you're fourteen!' Wally bit his lip and avoided looking into Dick's eyes. Dick grabbed Wally's chin and turned his face to look at him.

'So? You're sixteen. Wally, I can decide what I want for myself. And right now I want to kiss you. I want to kiss you because I've had a huge crush on you for about a year now, and I don't want to hide it anymore. It's driving me crazy.' Wally stared at Dick with big eyes. _Did he just say he had a crush on him? How come he never noticed? _But when he thought about it, he realized there had been a lot of signals. How he blushed whenever Wally said something flirty, the way he snuggled close to him when they were watching a movie on the couch, the way he had touched his arm and stared into his eyes earlier today… Wally had ignored it, not believing such a wonderful, mesmerizing boy could possibly like him. But he did. Wally pressed his lips to Dick's once more, but got interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Master Richard, I have put the towels in front of your door. Is there anything else I could do for you?'

Geez, Alfred was such a buzzkill. Dick pulled back and said while smiling cutely at Wally:

'No, thanks Alfie. We – we're fine.'

'Alright,' Alfred replied. 'Have fun with master Wallace.' You could hear the smirk in his voice and Dick blushed.

'Err, thanks?' He stammered, not expecting that comment.

'You're welcome.' And with that Alfred walked away.

The two boys looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

'I am seriously starting to think he has some kind of Alfred-sense for inappropriate behavior or something.' Wally chuckled.

'I am absolutely sure he does.' Dick giggled and planted a sweet, random kiss on Wally's cheek. Wally smiled, the butterflies fluttering fiercely in his belly.

'Do you know how amazing you are?' He asked.

'Is there a particular reason for this sudden statement?' Dick asked at his turn, smiling crookedly while tilting his head a little to the side.

'Does there have to be?' Wally gently took Dick's hands in his own.

'I suppose not.'

The boys leaned in again and kissed each other with the love they had both ignored for a long time. They finally didn't have to hide it anymore. Well, maybe for Batman.


End file.
